


Ars Dictorum

by NotOJebus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works
Genre: Other, Silverlight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOJebus/pseuds/NotOJebus
Summary: An argument between Scholars





	Ars Dictorum

**** Renimar eyed his silver skinned opponent, anger building in his chest.

“No, Shadesmar is a  _ location _ in the Cognitive Realm, not the whole thing.” Renimar said.

Soidio rolled his eyes again “The Rosharans aren’t even  _ aware _ that the expanses held other worlds! To them, Shadesmar is the whole Cognitive Realm” he replied.

Renimar sighed. When he’d been told Soidio would be helping him with his project, he knew it was going to end in arguments. He’d requested another assistant from the Silverlight University’s Languages Department administrative office but had heard nothing since.

“So are we just going to let ignorance define the words we use then? Shall we start referring to all of our drinks as wine? Shall we refer to all our birds as chickens? I wonder what the Drominadians would say about that.” Renimar said, sitting back in his chair. Elantrians could be so stubborn sometimes. Especially Soidio.

“No, I’m not saying we use Rosharan words for  _ everything _ ” Soidio replied “Just Shadesmar. It’s poetic, it’s got a nice ring to it... Shadesmar just works for everyone!”

Renimar turned away, eyes wandering to the large Aon on the wall that powered the illumination in the study.

After a moment, Renimar leaned forward, raising a finger at Soidio. “One” Renimar said “You just like it because the first sound is similar to your Aon Shao”.

Soidio was quick to interrupt “And what better way to describe this realm of thought! Where the land itself is shaped by the mere whim of the people!”

“Excuse me, but number two” Renimar said, raising a second finger as Soidio threw his hands up in the air scoffing “Works for everyone hey? Are we just going to ignore the atrocities committed by the Evil on Threnody? How would you feel if we named it Hoedsmar? Hm?”. It was so very typical of an Elantrian to forget about the minor shardworlds.

Soidio moved to say something but words had apparently fled him. He sat back in his chair, head bowed in contemplation. Renimar stared at the long white hair on Soidios silver head and imagined what kind of aura it would give off once they figured out how to hold Breaths.  _ They’d be toning radiant _ Renimar thought, smirking at the play on the words. Now a Radiant Elantrian was a horrifying thought, they’d never shut up about it.

Renimar looked at the desk between them and at the object of their consternation. The Ars Dictorum had started as a passion project for him until the Silverlight administration had snapped him up and asked him to create a formalised document for all denizens of the Cosmere. Even after all the developments in Connection, joining the wider Realmatic community still felt like learning a whole new language.

Opening the hefty tome of roughly bound pages, Renimar flicked through the work. Cognitive Shadows, the difference between a Sliver and a Splinter, Shards and Roshards. Renimar smiled at Hemalurgic Implant, he was proud of that one. A more civilised phrase for a more civilised time. Was Shadesmar really that bad? They’d used other colloquialisms for other things... Maybe Soidio was right?

Renimar recognized what was happening immediately. His head snapped up to look at Soidio, whose arms were making small movements as his hands drew shapes under the table.

"Soidio!” Renimar shouted, rising as he slammed the Ars Dictorum shut. He felt the Divine Breath within him falter his appearance. For a moment, he felt himself growing up to his full Returned height. His limbs tightened and grew as the musculature gifted to him by Endowment returned to him. Soidio met Renimars eyes, his face a mask of surprise. Renimar took a deep breath and concentrated on returning his image back to it’s chosen shape.

“Do you think this is the first time I’ve had my emotions manipulated?!” Renimar said. Soidio simply continued looking at Renimar before shrugging and started writing another Aon in the air just beside himself. Renimar felt his rage building once again. The arrogance!

“I need to step outside” Renimar said “Get some air”  _ Or whatever it is we breathe here. _


End file.
